Prince Neal
Charming Baby is an upcoming character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It will début in the twentieth episode of the third season.http://insidetv.ew.com/2014/04/21/once-upon-a-time-snow-charming-baby/ History |-|After Broken Curse= While in Neverland, during a journey to rescue Henry, who had been kidnapped by Peter Pan's allies Greg and Tamara, Mary Margaret admits it is really painful for her to have missed Emma's childhood. She then confesses to her husband David that she desires to have another baby once they get back to Storybrooke. They eventually manage to go back home, but Peter Pan follows them and threatens to destroy the whole town. |-|After Undone Curse= After Regina takes magical preventive measures to undo Pan's casting of the Dark Curse, all the inhabitants of Storybrooke pay the price by returning to the Enchanted Forest and reverting to their prior personas. Some time later, after a night's rest in the palace, Snow White awakens to view the beautiful balcony scenery. Happily, she also shares news with her husband that they are expecting another child and becomes worried when he looks shocked, but insists that he is thrilled. Snow White decides to gather the subjects in the palace to announce her pregnancy. Regina remarks that might not be a good idea, especially with the Wicked Witch of the West wandering around. Snow White explains that is exactly why she should do that, so the happy news may bring some hope to the people. The conversation is interrupted by the arrival of Zelena, who vows that Snow White's baby will be hers and then flees. Motnhs later, a newly returned Belle reveals that Neal was successful in reviving Rumplestiltskin, but paid the price by sacrificing his own life. She also explains that the Dark One is under Wicked Witch's control, now that she possesses his magic dagger. The group then leads to the Dark One's castle. Rumplestiltskin sends them in search of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, who may help them defeat Zelena. Snow White, Prince Charming and Queen Regina follow Rumplestiltskin's instructions and end up in front of a door in the middle of the forest, which leads to a dimension only the pure of heart can enter. As the couple walks through the portal to meet Glinda, Regina stays behind. The Good Witch explains Snow White carries two pure hearts, hers and the baby's, and that is a great power. Snow White realizes her daughter Emma is the savior, the only one capable of defeating Zelena, since she is a product of true love. Willing to reunite with Emma, she decides to cast the dark curse one more time. Knowing he is the thing Snow White loves most, Prince Charming persuades Regina to rip his heart out so his wife can cast the curse. Snow White is reluctant, because she does not want her baby to grow up fatherless, but Prince Charming insists it's the only way their child can be born safe. After a painful Snow White crushes his heart, the Wicked Witch shows up and adds a magical element in the curse, which would erase everybody's memories about the last year. Refusing to accept that Prince Charming's death was in vain, she convinces Regina to split her heart into two so both she and her husband can live. Regina does not believe it will work, but Snow White is sure the love they share is powerful enough. The Queen agrees to try that, and Prince Charming is revived as the cloud of the curse reaches the entire land and sends everyone back to Storybrooke. |-|During New Curse= A new curse is cast by none other than Snow White in order to return to Storybrooke and find Emma. However, as a result of Zelena's interference, everyone's last recollection is the final day in Storybrooke when Regina stopped Pan's curse, but no one can recall anything further than that. Hook somehow escapes the curse and gets to New York where he finds Emma and persuades her into going back for her parents. The family reunites as Mary Margaret explains to Emma that the only clue she has that a year has indeed passed is her own pregnancy. At Granny's Diner, Mary Margaret tries reading a child care book to prepare herself for the baby, but gives up and suggests to Henry that they go to the town library. While Henry is getting his coat for the trip, Mary Margaret meets a midwife, Zelena. Grateful to have someone who has expertise in childbirth, she even allows Zelena to touch her pregnant belly. Later, after David and Hook report witnessing a resident transform into a flying monkey, it is concluded that the Wicked Witch of the West cast the new curse. While David, Emma and Hook search the mayoral office for any evidence the Wicked Witch left behind and Regina keeps Henry company, Mary Margaret has a scheduled meeting with Zelena, who she wishes to take on as her midwife. She learns that Zelena knew her nanny, Johanna. Mary Margaret tells Zelena about what had happened in the first curse, in which she and her husband had lost Emma under dire circumstances, and her own anxiety about having a second child. After phoning David, he arrives home to meet their new midwife as well and sits as Zelena brews them chamomile tea. David expresses skepticism to Mary Margaret about Zelena, but she insists they try her out first and can always change their minds later. In a conversation, Zelena gives David the opportunity to let out any fears about having a second child, but he reassures Mary Margaret that they can deal with whatever comes their way. David leaves to resume his search for the Wicked Witch with Emma and Hook as Mary Margaret sees Zelena out of the apartment. In a gesture of calm, Zelena reassures Mary Margaret not to fear having another child since she will be right beside her the whole way. In a morning meeting at the closed diner, Mary Margaret and her allies discuss searching for Mr. Gold. Despite that she has good tracking skills, David advises Mary Margaret to sit this one out while the rest of them search. At home, she panics after not feeling the baby move and calls Zelena for assistance. The dutiful midwife quickly arrives to calm her down, stating that it's normal for babies to move infrequently as the labor date nears, and offers orange juice. Mary Margaret brushes off the baby's current state as due to her own worries, though Zelena knows the Wicked Witch, which everyone in town is talking about, must also be giving her stress. Soon after downing all the juice, she is pleased to feel the baby start kicking; all thanks to Zelena's help. While Zelena excuses herself to the bathroom, Mary Margaret is startled when David and Emma suddenly burst into the apartment on guard. She watches, stunned, as they kick down the bathroom door, only to find Zelena gone. Emma explains that Zelena is the Wicked Witch and admits, in tears, that Neal is dead. Mary Margaret and many other townspeople attend Neal's funeral to pay their respects. Afterwards, at the diner, Zelena makes a surprise appearance to threaten those who get in her way will be killed by the Dark One. On guard, David shields his wife from the witch, who cattily remarks that she isn't there for their baby, at least not yet. Instead, she publicly reveals herself as Regina's half-sister and forces her sibling into a showdown on Main Street after sundown. David and Emma struggle to build a crib as Mary Margaret insists they should call Marco for help. Regina arrives to inform them of new protection spell she cast to keep Zelena away from the apartment and protect the baby. In Regina's house, Mary Margaret and David discuss what to name their baby. Mary Margaret wants to name it Leopold, after her father, but David remarks it's a bad name and people would make fun of their child. The pregnant woman then suggests her mother's name Eva, but her husband seems very sure the baby is not a girl. They are interrupted when Emma, Hook and Regina enter in order to practice a magical procedure to open a portal to the land of the dead and talk to Cora about Zelena's origins, but she refuses to appear. Shortly after the failed experiment, all leave except Mary Margaret, who stays to help Regina clean up. The two discover Cora's angry spirit has crossed over to get even with her murderess. Mary Margaret, while briefly possessed by Cora, receives glimpses of the woman's life and what led up to Zelena's abandonment. Cora is then forced back into the land of the dead by Regina's magic just as Belle, David, Emma and Hook arrive. Worried about how the contact with Cora could have affected the baby, they call Dr. Whale, who examines Mary Margaret and assures she has a tough placenta and the baby is fine. Trivia Appearances References